The present invention generally relates to encouraging energy efficiency and, in particular, to providing a user with a communication, configured to encourage energy efficiency.
Home Energy Reports (HERs) are an example of communications that provide personalized information to users about their energy use, as well as easy-to-follow tips that can lead users to use less energy and, as a result, save money on their utility bills.